Resolution
by addictedtoweatherly
Summary: Ziva David just broke up with her boyfriend on Christmas Day and had to move to Washington, alone, for her new job with NCIS. But before she starts work she spends New Years Eve with an engaged man who she does not know. Will their paths cross again? Multi-chapter.


_My life sucks _I think to myself as I slurp down my fourth beer. Here I am, all alone, on New Year's Eve at a bar I found down the street from my new apartment. I wish I had waited until after New Year to move to Washington, but then I would've had to stay and listen to everyone going on about my break up. Yes, my boyfriend broke up with me on Christmas day - which is why I am here. _Alone._

The bar is quite intimate and cosy, and unexpectedly busy for New Year's Eve, and I don't want to leave in a rush.

I reach for my drink again, only to notice that it is empty. I decide to order something a little more lady-like.

"Can I have a glass of white wine, please?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes. _Wow,_ the beers have made me quite brave.

About an hour, and another glass of white wine later, I decide I should start to head home. I look over at the clock. It's 11pm. I guess I could stay for a little longer, it's not like I have anybody to go home to.

"My life sucks," I say out loud this time. I am a now single woman, just moved to Washington and I am spending New Year in a bar, _alone_.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad," I hear a voice to my right. I turn and see a very handsome middle-aged man with brown locks, beautiful green/blue eyes and a panty-dropping smile that he is flashing me.

"Oh please, you have no idea." I reply more cheekily than intended and return to nursing my second white wine.

"So tell me Miss White wine, are you here by yourself or is your date at the toilet?" He asks me.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, getting drunk and celebrating another year of being able to express your love for each other?" I reply feeling jealous but then immediately feeling guilty at the look on his face.

"Fiancée actually, and no she's out of town for something she volunteered to do at work."

"What a bitch. Leaving you on New Year," I reply and he gave out a brief laugh.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Want another glass?" He asks nodding towards my white wine.

I glance down and notice my drink is almost finished, then look at the clock. 11:10pm. I have time.

"Sure."

40 minutes later, after a lot of talking, dancing, making new friends and laughing with this wonderful stranger - at nothing really - we all get excited to start the count down. I am also aware of how wrecked I am. I have never ever danced on a table in a bar, but I guess there are firsts for everything, right? I don't even really now this man. All I know about him is that he loves movies and is an American-Italian. All he knows about me is that I could kick his ass in a second, I am Israeli and I know 5 languages.

I down the rest of my drink and start counting down from 10, looking over at the man who I only met 50 minutes ago, and haven't stopped smiling at. I think he is just about as drunk as me.

"3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I practically scream out, along with him.

Suddenly he leans over and gives me a small lingering kiss on my cheek. He pulls away as soon as he hears my sharp intake of breath.

Finally I am all partied out and decide I should head home.

"I'll walk you home, it's quite late," he offers.

"I only live at the end of the street, and I know how to look after myself. I'll be fine," I insist.

He just gives me a stern look and I decide to give in, I am too drunk to care. He helps me slip into my small leather jacket and I pick up my bag. Then we say goodbye to the friends we made whilst dancing and set off to my apartment.

The walk to my apartment is very awkward and quiet. I can tell he is thinking really hard about something, but I'm not sure what. Finally we get there and I fish into my bag for my keys. It takes me a while, but I get there. Then just as I am about to open the unlocked door I am pushed up against the wall and his lips are on mines.

I gasp into his mouth but return the kiss, opening my lips and allowing him to slide his tongue in. His hands are in my hair and I glide mines up his muscular chest and hold onto his delicious face. His hands leave my hair and travelled down my waist, pulling me against him. I gasp and he pulls away, trailing kisses down my neck. I moan and he brings his lips back to mines whilst trying to push me through the door into my apartment.

We make it in without breaking apart and he kicks the door closed with his foot. I guide us to my bedroom, trying to avoid all of the unpacked boxes in the way. When we get there he lifts me onto my chest of drawers and starts to kiss down my neck, to my cleavage. I rip off my jacket, followed by his and then he pulls my tank top off.

He pulls the cup of my bra down and brings my nipple into his mouth. I moan and arch my back pushing myself more into him. He uses his left hand to occupy my other breast whilst I started unbuttoning his shirt.

Suddenly he pulls away and brings his lips back to mines, lifting me off of the chest of drawers and carrying me to my bed. I wrap my legs around his waist and keep them there when he drops us onto the bed. I run my hands up and down his chest wanting to feel him. I reach down to his pants and try to take them off. I am too shaky and drunk to even find the button.

He pulls back leaving me lying on the bed panting and watching him unbutton his jeans and take his boxers off. He leans back down to me, kissing down my stomach and unbuttoning my jeans. I help him slide my jeans off and kiss down his neck and pull him back down on top of me.

Then he places his hands over my panties, teasing me lightly. I moan and mumbled words fall out of my mouth. It feels so good. Finally he puts his hand inside my panties and enters his finger into my wet heat, curling it in just the right way to make me cry out in pleasure.

"Please," I pant. I need him inside of me. I feel him smile against my neck. _What! _He is enjoying torturing me.

Suddenly I grasp onto his hair and pull his lips to mines whilst I roll us over so I am straddling him. He groans low in his throat and returns my kiss. When I feel him rub against my core I remember protection. Good thing I'm always prepared.

I break off the kiss and climb off of him over to one of the toiletries box and pull out a box of condoms and throw them over to him. He smirks and pulls me back down onto him.

"You're amazing," he whispers against my lips.

I grab the box from him and use my teeth to rip one of the foil packets open. I move back and grab into his impressive length and slowly, carefully roll it on. He groans and grabs onto the bed sheets.

I smile. "Patience is a virtue, my love."

He sits up quickly so that we are nose to nose and grabs my hips.

"Really?" He smirks and kisses me hard on the lips. Oh my, I want him.

He positions himself perfectly and I sink down onto him. We both let out a loud moan and he lies back down. I bury my face into his neck and we start to move in sync. This feels so amazing, better than anything before. I fear that I will become addicted to this man- his beautiful face, his charm, his seducing voice, his smell and just everything about him.

I moan out loud. I want to call out his name, but I do not even know it.

I feel myself coming closer to the edge and I know he is about to explode with the expressions on his face. He suddenly sits up and rolls us over so that he is on top. I cry out in pleasure as he pulls out and pushes back into me. My teeth sink into my bottom lip and I shut my eyes as I come apart beneath him. I feel him still and then he collapses on top of me and buries him face into my neck. I am so exhausted. That was amazing.

The last thing I remember before drifting off is him rolling off of me, discarding the condom, pulling some blankets over us and then putting his arm around my waist.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that I am not alone. I am just about to freak out when I remember last night. _Hmm, last night. _Last night was amazing.

I quietly turn to face this mysterious man I only met last night. He is still peacefully sleeping. I take a moment to admire his facial features.

Suddenly a ringing noise comes from the floor. He jerks awake and I look over his to see whereabouts the noise is coming from. His pocket.

He jumps out of bed and grabs his pants to fish out his phone. He gives me an apologetic smile as he answers and pulls on his boxer shorts.

"Savanna, hi. Happy New Year!" He says happily into the phone.

Savanna? Who the hell is-

Oh my God, I totally forgot. How could I have been so stupid! He's engaged! It must be his fiancée. I look at him with horror as he continues his phone call.

"Yeah baby, I miss you too. Only 2 more weeks though," He says and continues getting dressed.

I can't tell if he is happy or sad about that statement. Where is she right now?

"Listen Honey I gotta go, but I'll call you later alright? Time difference sucks I know. Bye. I um, I love you too," He takes his phone away from his ear and looks at the screen for a minute before picking up his shirt and then looking over at me.

"Listen, I-"He starts, but doesn't finish his sentence. I get what he's about to say.

"It's alright, I understand," I say.

"I gotta go, but um last night was… Fun," He says. Fun? _FUN?_ He cheated on his Fiancée with me; I do not call that fun.

"Yeah. Well uh, I'll walk you out if you give me a minute," I tell him and hold the blanket closer to me.

He finishes buttoning his jeans and lifts up his shoes. "It's fine I know where the door is. Uh, bye."

I just stare at him as he walks out. When I hear the front door close I throw myself into my bed and groan. Why was I so stupid! I get out of bed and find my housecoat. I wrap it around myself and go into the kitchen for some coffee. I feel sick. I start my new job in 3 days. That gives me time to unpack the rest of my things and forget about last night.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I have ever actually posted and I am quite nervous about it. My amazing friend Esther read it for me and said she liked it so I decided to post it. I hope you all liked it and please review so that I know what you think about it. _


End file.
